moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Hailstorm
Pacific Front |role = Siege |useguns = Hailjet with hail cannon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = * 600 (Hailstorm) * 200 (Hailjet) |armortype = * Medium (Hailstorm) * Light Aircraft (Hailjet) |speed = * 4 (Hailstorm) * 21 (jet) (Hailjet) |turn = * 2 (Hailstorm) * 9 (Hailjet) |sight = 5 (Hailstorm) |cost = $1750 |time = 1:03 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |groundattack = * (Hailstorm) * 30 * 2 (60 total) (Hailjet) ** 90% vs. Light Structure ** 85% vs. Heavy Structure ** 80% vs. Basic/Animal ** 75% vs. (Big) Defensive Structure ** 70% vs. Flak and Very Big Defensive Structure ** 65% vs. Big Light Structure and Big Heavy Structure ** 55% vs. Drone ** 40% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 35% vs. Tech Concrete Fortresses ** 30% vs. Light and Medium/Harvester ** 20% vs. Heavy |cooldown = 1 frame (0.07 in-game seconds) (Hailjet) |range = * 20 (Hailstorm) * 10 (Hailjet) |ability = The Hailjet's hail cannon hits 6 cells around the point of impact |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower (Hailjet) * +25% speed * Self-repair (Hailjet) |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Cannot be depiloted * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Hailjet * The Hailjet has 2 ammunition and takes 300 frames (20 in-game seconds) to reload once it returns to the Hailstorm * Destroyed Hailjets are automatically replaced after 500 frames (33.3 in-game seconds) * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Colonel Magus }} The Hailstorm is a siege vehicle used by the Pacific Front. It is a mobile platform carrying a Hailjet bomber which it uses to destroy enemy structures from a distance. Official description Raining icy destruction from the skies above, the Hailstorm is the Pacific Front's premier siege engine. Formerly used to combat forest fires in Australia, the Hailstorm makes use of a bomber aircraft that unleashes several payloads of high-yield cryogenic substances, turning buildings into brittle constructs which easily collapse under their own weight. Though incredibly effective against structures and other hardened targets, the vehicle's Hailjet bomber is vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Among the three siege vehicles of the Allies, the Hailstorm is the most survivable because it has the heaviest armor, making the Hailstorm usually survive from enemy's precise air raids. Another major feature of Hailstorm is the attack mode and attack range. The small bomber Hailjet can cast a large number of hail cannon to a large target area, and their attack range is the highest among the three siege vehicles, which means that Hailstorm can even destroy enemy advanced defense structures like Antares Battery, outside their range. But this type of attack also means that Hailstorm is more difficult to attack bases full of anti-air power. On the other hand, Hailstorm's maneuverability is far less than Prism Tank, even though its hail cannons are affective for infantry, its movement speed is the slowest. Therefore, Hailstorm usually needs some more flexible units and anti-air units to guard. Appearances Act One * In the Covert Ops mission Eclipse, two Hailstorms appear in the KI complex. They do not have Hailjets on them and serve purely as props. Cooperative * The first functional Hailstorms appear in Rush Tactics, in a convoy protected by Battle Tortoises and Future Tanks. Their elimination is the goal of the two players, ensuring that they won't be put to use until much later in the war. * Chronologically, the Hailstorm is first buildable in Hypothermia, earlier than Relentless. Act Two * The Hailstorms are first put to use in Relentless. Some time after the player receives an MCV, a few Hailstorms will be given to the Allied Commander, although they aren't buildable until Insomnia. Origins * In The Great Beyond, if the player chooses the Chinese arsenal, a few minutes after the Pacific Front base is established on the chosen island, Hailstorms will become buildable from the Soviet War Factory (with Atomheart). Assessment Trivia * The Hailstorm bears resemblance to the concept art of ORCA Lift Truck, a unit that was planned for Renegade but was removed from the final release. See also * Athena Cannon * Prism Tank References zh:冰雹平台 Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Self Healing